


见色起意【蒂法X爱丽丝】

by ashfish



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 打游戏的时候馋她俩身子馋出来的百合送给溪宝的贺文实在找不到地方能发
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	见色起意【蒂法X爱丽丝】

1

蒂法觉得，她一定是在不自觉的情况下瞄了很多次爱丽丝的腿，才会在梦里频繁地看见那一截开衩的旗袍。那白皙细长的大腿就藏在火红的衣料下若隐若现。

蒂法在朦胧的梦境中呆立，直到口干舌燥，然后被床头的闹铃惊醒。

她用手背遮住眼睛，额头因睡眠不好而疼痛难忍。她长长地叹了口气，要是那时候找机会上手摸一摸就好了……

她下意识觉得爱丽丝不会介意。实际上，开朗的卖花女反而是最喜欢与她搂搂抱抱的那一个，总是笑着问她，可以摸摸蒂法的腹肌吗？蒂法给我个抱抱吧！走路的时候可以牵手吗？

然后她总会红着脸点头，像只养熟的小猫咪那样由着爱丽丝亲近。

但蒂法从来都不是主动的那一个。

天知道她在爱丽丝的触碰下费了多大的劲儿才抑制住有些急促的呼吸，生怕暴露了什么。

她确信，比起这些举动，自己想要的是更进一步的接触，一旦起了头绝不会轻易满足。

但她不知道爱丽丝是怎么想的，毕竟这份亲近很多时候并非独属于她，也许这只是爱丽丝向朋友示好的方式。

对，朋友。

蒂法没想到她有朝一日竟会嫉恨起这个词。

都怪爱丽丝是个招人喜欢的小妖精。蒂法在床上翻了个身，埋进枕头里咕哝着，满是无可奈何的悲伤。

她知道自己终究不会摸上那双腿。

她只是干馋。

2

被蒂法心心念念的爱丽丝，此时正蹲在后院的花园里忙活。

养母正巧经过，望见一片浅黄的花田冒出来一朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰。

她打趣道:“爱丽丝，怎么突然种起玫瑰了？要送给男朋友吗？”

爱丽丝蹲着没回头，小声说:“不是啦，想送给未来女朋友。”

养母没听清，奈何手头还有事，只得随她去。

等到施肥除虫的工序完成，天色已经接近黄昏。爱丽丝急匆匆跑回家喝了一口水，又风风火火出了门。

临走前她朝厨房喊了一声今晚不回来了，把养母吓了一跳，好在爱丽丝说只是去第七天堂。

蒂法在那儿，总不会让爱丽丝被人欺负了。

爱丽丝不知道母亲在担心这些有的没的。她现在急着去洗衣店取回之前寄放的礼服，就是那套绛红色的旗袍。最早在商店街因任务需要才穿，她并不觉得有什么特殊，但是今夜不一样。

今夜是第七天堂的假面舞会，以供贫民窟的人们自娱自乐。

爱丽丝握紧了手中的狐狸面具，期盼今夜计划顺利。

3

爱丽丝搭乘陆行鸟来到第七天堂时，舞会已经步入高潮。

她戴上狐狸面具，艰难地挤过人群来到吧台前。

蒂法背对着她，仍在酒柜忙碌。因为自己需要担任调酒师的工作，蒂法没有参加舞会盛装出席，还穿着平时的运动背心和吊带裙，只是象征性地戴着半遮的银色面具，在群魔乱舞的酒馆内显得格格不入。

爱丽丝在一片嘈杂中尽情地上下打量她，丝毫不介意自己的举动跟小流氓没啥区别。

因为她笃定蒂法今夜就会成为她的女朋友。可能古代种的特征之一就是盲目自信，那又如何？爱丽丝觉得自己从来都是那种想要什么就会去做的人。

于是，在蒂法递给她身旁的男士一杯鸡尾酒后，她便一把抓过调酒师纤细的手腕，将蒂法拉到了眼前。

蒂法的手臂有一瞬的僵直，但当她看清那个面具下的祖母绿眼瞳后，身子猛地放松了下来。

爱丽丝就穿着她梦里见过的红色旗袍出现在自己眼前，还有比这更梦幻的事吗？

蒂法有些不受控制地抬起手，想摘掉爱丽丝的面具，好好抚摸那张令她魂牵梦萦的脸，甚至印下一吻。

直到酒吧音乐在她耳边炸了一声巨响，蒂法才回过神来，本能地想要退开。但是爱丽丝动作更快，迅速凑近她耳畔说了一句震颤她心灵的话。

“蒂法，我喜欢你，跟我走吧。”

4

周围音乐忽然只剩下嗡嗡嗡的背景声，蒂法听见自己的心跳有如小鹿乱撞，身体由内而外迅速燥热起来。

她头脑宕机，手足无措，茫茫然被爱丽丝拉着手走出了吧台。

此时酒吧有许多顾客已经留意到爱丽丝这朵夏夜玫瑰的艳丽身姿，然而搭讪的脚步却因两位姑娘紧握的双手而止住。人们嘴角挂起了然的笑，窸窸窣窣让出一条半肩宽的通道。

蒂法在爱丽丝身后小步跟着，手心热得冒了汗。她从面具局限的视野望出去，爱丽丝的背影异常坚定，加上缓慢分隔的人潮，让蒂法蓦地想起童年时看过的神仙分海传说。

其实也很贴切吧？毕竟爱丽丝可是古代种呀。天哪，蒂法你到底哪来的胆子喜欢上这样的厉害角色呀。

调酒师默默自嘲，觉得自己不过是内心猛如虎但外在怂如狗的草包。她咽了口唾沫，一种巨大的不确定性汹涌而来，压得胸口发闷。她宁愿跑回商店街做几十个引体向上。

别牵我手。别那样看我。别说那种话。我害怕你不是那个意思。

爱丽丝敏锐地察觉到身后的姑娘情绪变得低落起来，她不知缘由，唯一能做的只是把蒂法的手抓得更紧，生怕对方逃离。

她们很快出了酒馆大门，穿过熙熙攘攘的夜市，越走越静僻。直到草木香代替了烟火气，蒂法终于不堪忍受这种难言的沉默，止住了脚步。

两人的体能差距悬殊，纵使爱丽丝想拉着蒂法继续走也无能为力。

于是爱丽丝也停了下来，只是转过身静静地看着蒂法，始终没有松开手。月色照在她的狐狸面具上，狭长的眼缝带着某种狡邪，仿佛笃定计划必成。

蒂法张开嘴想要说话，才意识到呼吸有些不畅。她重重喘息了几下，生硬压住那些惶恐与不安，轻声问出了那个界定天堂与地狱的问题。她的勇气甚至无法支撑自己的疑问语气，话尾更像是无奈的叹息。

“爱丽丝的喜欢，跟我的喜欢，是一样的吗……”

5

“蒂法呀……”

爱丽丝轻声唤她，尾音带着昂扬的笑意。

“你说的是这种喜欢吗？”她抬起蒂法的手印下一吻。

“是这种喜欢吗？”她留恋地用鼻尖蹭着蒂法瘦削的皓腕。

“是……这种喜欢吗？”她的声音越来越低，垂下眼睑，伸出小舌轻舔蒂法的指节。

蒂法只觉自己失去了呼吸，绵延的麻痒从被舔舐的指节传导至全身上下，仿佛火烧连城。

可爱丽丝这个芳心纵火犯仍不知收敛。她以手为绳，指尖缓慢从腕部爬上去，一点点靠近呆立如木桩的蒂法，那悠哉的步调与狐狸无异。

“还是……这种喜欢呢……”

爱丽丝离得太近了，花香扑面而来，如同坠入梦境。当最后这句低声呓语被吞没在两人的唇齿厮磨之中，蒂法才重新感受到自己怦怦律动的心跳。

她尝到爱丽丝柔软舌尖的味道，那种湿热的温暖不停刺激着她敏感的神经。她像是再也受不住一般，紧扣爱丽丝的双肩转了身子。两人位置瞬间互换，爱丽丝被压在她身后的大树上，感受到来自蒂法体内汹涌的情潮。

蒂法一度忘了该怎么呼吸，不得不在亲吻的间隙离开那双唇，却又舍不得离远了。喘息轻抚着唇瓣，幻化成无穷无尽的暧昧，流连忘返。

盖住半边脸的狐狸轻笑起来，伸手摘掉了胆小鬼的银色面具。

“蒂法接吻忘记怎么换气了吗？好可爱~”

等到爱丽丝微凉的指尖抚上了脸颊，蒂法才意识到她早已羞赧得浑身发烫，大概连夜色也遮掩不住面上的霞光。

之前鼓起的莫大勇气也随着面具被摘下而溃散，她眉眼低垂，双手松开了爱丽丝的肩膀，扭捏地放在身后绞起来，低声说着对不起，看上去十分窘迫。

“蒂法道什么歉呀？”爱丽丝声音依旧欢快，弯下腰追随她躲闪的目光，“接吻这种事，多试几次就会了。再亲亲我吧……”

眼看爱丽丝越贴越近，蒂法赶忙伸手挡住下一轮亲密接触，不然她担心自己整个人都要烧熟了。

“就算……我们确认了关系……也不能……在这里……”

“啊！”爱丽丝似乎有些惊讶，随后破天荒地羞涩起来，摆弄着自己的马尾，“原来蒂法这么快就想……那……那去我家吧……”

她牵起蒂法的手，迈开腿就往外走。调酒师没来得及考虑好要留下什么纪念纪念自己的初吻，一个踉跄就被带走了，徒留这棵大树在晚风中轻轻摇晃。

6

一路上，爱丽丝都在小声念叨“是蒂法的话我都愿意”、“哎呀好期待”、“好害羞怎么办”……蒂法感觉云里雾里，但鉴于她自己也处在“爱丽丝一直牵着我的手啊”与“爱丽丝的小手好好摸”的双重羞涩夹击下，根本没有办法保持头脑清醒。

直到蒂法被爱丽丝推倒在房间的小床上，她才意识到情况不对。

柔弱的卖花姑娘骑在她腰上，白皙的双手轻轻按着她的紧致小腹，双颊的绯红甚至胜她一筹，十分诱人。这种体温交缠肌肤相亲的暧昧与随时都可能爆燃的情欲，几乎能让蒂法的大脑彻底宕机。

此时爱丽丝的长裙早已撩至膝盖，尽管蒂法仍看不见裙下风光，但那处的柔嫩质感并非一层内裤的布料便可遮掩。蒂法只觉下腹被身上的姑娘蹭得发烫，一阵阵暖意向更私密的方向涌去，就像无数次做过的美梦那样。

“爱丽丝……别……”此事操之过急，非她所愿。她唤着心上人的名字想要制止，但理智与声音皆被接连落下的亲吻揉碎了，四散飘落，不知所踪。

那些湿热的舔舐，从耳垂、面颊，徘徊至侧颈，带来细碎而绵延的快感。她不由得闭上了眼睛，低低喘息呻吟，红唇微张，任君采撷。

爱丽丝毫无犹豫地吻上去，就像那双探进白色上衣里抓握柔软的手一样坚决。蒂法的嘤咛声很快被吃进深吻中，她无助地攀着爱丽丝正在作乱的手臂，等待快意聚集直至水漫金山。

毕竟，她知道爱丽丝不像她那样，会因为羞涩而裹足不前。

“蒂法的……真大……你知道我很早之前就想摸摸了吗？”

瞧啊，这个臭流氓还总说这种话撩拨她，但蒂法无论如何也回敬不出“我也很想摸摸你的腿啊”。她只能涨红着脸别过头去，像小媳妇似的捂住嘴巴压下那些呻吟，任由爱丽丝撩起她的衣服抚摸揉捏那对玉兔。

明明该是挺立的娇红樱果更为色情，但蒂法觉得，爱丽丝的丁香小舌分明比那还要艳红。它从樱唇里缓慢探出，肆意以柔嫩之身玩弄熟透的果实，偏生主人还喜欢抬眸观察她难以自抑的快慰表情。

那双平日里清澈的绿眸此刻尽数被情欲浸染，目光黏腻而温存，像炭火一般炙烤着蒂法的全身。她感觉自己快被烫化了，到处都是热气，湿意一股股从下身漫延开，渴望得到更多抚慰。

“蒂法……腿抬起来……”

朦胧中，爱丽丝似乎已把她的短裙与安全裤脱去。夜凉如水，衬得她下体的湿热越发明显。蒂法下意识地并起腿，想要挡住被爱液浸透的内裤。

爱丽丝又怎会让她得逞？那只做惯了园艺的右手恋恋不舍地离开了柔软的胸乳，单用一根指头，从沾湿了薄汗的沟壑处缓缓游荡至布料边缘。一路上的触碰若即若离，勾得她的身体一阵阵发颤。最后，柔弱无骨的手腕猛然发力，不容拒绝地掰开了她并拢的双腿。

蒂法仍是闭着眼的，任由爱丽丝的膝盖乃至全身卡入她的腿间，任由爱丽丝俯身含吻她的乳尖，任由那只作乱的手隔着衣料撩拨她敏感的花心……她只能咬着食指，揪起床单，不让那些呻吟溢出来。

哈……周遭的一切感觉都那么烫，烫得她眼眶发热，盈满的泪从眼角不停滑落，有些浸湿了枕头，还有些被爱丽丝一点一滴舔了干净。蒂法只觉身上人的动作太过迟缓温吞，仿佛这场性事尚未开始，但淌出的花液似乎永远流不尽，几乎要把爱丽丝的手掌整个弄湿了。

“呜……爱丽丝……”她听见自己带着哭腔恳求，“别……别折磨我……”

“蒂法……蒂法……”爱丽丝埋进她的颈窝里亲吻着，“别哭……很快就舒服了……”

长指再一次隔着薄布料碾过蕊珠后便探了进去，抚过杂乱的耻毛，在细缝前揉捏逗弄。她泄出声声呜咽，大腿止不住地发着颤，觉得整个灵魂都拿捏在在那截戳进水源的指腹上。

“蒂法……放松些……下面缠得好紧呢……”

爱丽丝直起身子后撤，让空出的左手能更好地搂住蒂法的细腰，方便自己低头舔舐她馋了许久的紧致腹肌。蒂法敏感地挺起了腰，想要逃离掌控，但爱丽丝圈得那么紧，她半分力气也使不出。

太痒了……那些沿着马甲线条舔弄留下的湿痕仿佛将无尽的麻痒渗入了皮肤，直酥得她腰眼发软，疯狂渴求更深的进入。

那软嫩的穴肉湿哒哒地缠上指节，触感黏腻且潮热，爱丽丝觉得自己的理智也被缠紧了无法转动一分。

好湿，好热，好想用力刺进去……她发出了难耐的低喘，无意识露出的犬齿正轻轻咬磨着蒂法下腹紧致白皙的肌肤，留下几道红痕，以及微妙的痛意。

蒂法嘤咛出声，连带着下腰都抖了一下，几乎将整根手指吞了进去。热液在那一瞬奔涌起来，水声在抽插之下咕啾作响。快感积攒，频率逐渐变得急切，除非爱丽丝以吻封缄，否则她根本压不住自己的呻吟。脸上的泪水与花瓣的汁液都在哗啦啦地溢出来，像是挤不尽水的海绵。

她在哭泣中攀顶。

陷入高潮的意识模糊至极，她隐约听见爱丽丝在耳畔轻笑，问她“舒服吗？”语气仍像平日里那般上扬而调皮，似乎方才经历过的滔天欲海是一场从未存在的幻觉。

没来由地，她体内那股本该散去的热气又在胸膛里重聚起来，很快流向四肢百骸，迫切地以升高体温的方式叫嚣着主人对那个声音做点什么。

那个声音不该这么冷静，不该这么撩拨，不该这么……志得意满。

她想听见爱丽丝也发出那种难耐的呻吟，像被欺负的小奶猫一样哭唧唧地求饶，脆弱无助，梨花带雨……欲念从未像此时此刻那么强烈，她想啊，想得全身都绷紧了。

爱丽丝真可爱。想日。

7

蒂法睁开眼睛的时候，爱丽丝正坐起身子，打算把长发散开。

她低头摘蝴蝶结，与蒂法的视线撞上。那人静静看着她的动作，酒红色的眸子还浸着一层朦胧泪光，本该释放不出任何侵略性，但爱丽丝依旧抖了抖身子，有种风雨欲来的预感。

“舒服的……”蒂法一出声才意识到自己的嗓子有多沙哑，连腿根都有点酸软，好在借助腰腹力量还是能坐起来。

两人再次贴近，蒂法只需张开双臂便能拢住那抹愈发浓郁的花香。她深吸一口气，放松地倚靠在爱丽丝的胸前。鼻尖轻蹭着质地绵软的领口，稍微用力就能尝到衣裳底下的风味。

但蒂法却停住了动作，只是抬起手钻进裙摆，轻柔地婆娑着那双长腿。她细瘦的手腕在裙下游走，像一条隆起蜷缩的蛇，激得爱丽丝浑身发颤。

“爱丽丝的这里……我也一直很想摸……”

她觉得自己的欲望似乎都卡在了喉咙里，声音浑重发闷。掌下感受到的肤如凝脂，要比任何一场幻梦都真实，无论怎样轻抚，揉捏，抓握，紧扣，也无法缓解她内心翻涌的渴。

“啊……蒂法……别……”爱丽丝按住了那只迫近桃源的手，“衣服还没……”

“不必了……”力量的悬殊使她轻易就拨开了爱丽丝的手臂，抹上那处湿润的花穴。

“你哪里我摸不到呢……”这句话没过脑子便蹦了出来，她一愣，觉得心中涌出的欢喜更盛了。

“蒂法……好色……”弱点被拿捏揉搓，爱丽丝下盘发虚，不得不咬唇搂紧她的肩膀。

“别咬……”她侧头吻了吻爱丽丝，“叫出来……我喜欢听……”

哈……女孩子怎么会流这么多水呢……她思绪乱飞，耳边的黏腻呻吟像蜜糖那样整个裹住了她，直缠得她浑身发烫，只听得姑娘上边在哭，下边也淌着泪，汁液四溢，一滴滴地落在她指尖，也跌进她心里。

她着了魔似的，疯狂抬高手腕顶弄进去，想听见更加颤抖的啜泣，想听见带着哭腔的求饶，想听见姑娘动情地唤她姓名。

然而爱丽丝从不会因为羞涩而裹足不前，她因越发迅疾的插入高声浪叫着，在蒂法怀里扭得像只吸人血魂的妖精。

“啊……啊……蒂法……蒂法……呜啊……蒂法……”

苍天在上，蒂法觉得她的魂儿都快被爱丽丝叫没了。欲兽冲破了牢笼，在爱人淅沥沥的汁液中嘶吼狂啸，不够……不够……还想要更多……

越哭越操，越操越哭。

8

渴，她仍是渴。

就算她们交换了无数个唇舌交缠的湿吻，就算她舔净了爱丽丝高潮时淌在她掌心的爱液，就算她将爱丽丝那对小巧的胸房尝了一遍又一遍……

但她还是渴，仿佛是欲火在干烧着喉咙。

再让她喝点什么吧……就一点……

爱丽丝早就因体力不支倒在她怀中，像只餍足的猫咪蹭着她的颈窝。她伸出小舌舔唇，又干渴地咽了咽喉咙，最后还是没能克制，弯腰一个下压便将怀中人推倒了。

爱丽丝恍惚间挨到了枕头，衣裳仍然凌乱地穿着，只是长裙被掀至腰腹，湿透的内裤也被脱下。凉意只是飘过一瞬，她就感受到了蒂法温热的唇舌正含着花穴吮吸。

“呃啊……蒂法……”她无法抑制，惊叫出声，本能地挺腰想要逃离那种刺激，但蒂法的双手早已扣紧她的腰胯，胡乱挣扎的后果只是更方便对方含吻舔弄而已。

蚀骨的舒爽快感迅速袭来，爱丽丝失了气力，只能呜咽着，任由蒂法伸舌拨弄饱满的花瓣，挤出一股又一股香甜的汁液吃进嘴里，解那焦灼的渴，直到爱丽丝在她的舌尖高潮。

她轻抚爱丽丝颤动不已的身体，带着歉意在腿心附近落下许多吻，最后重新抱住爱丽丝，两人腻腻歪歪躺在了一起。

“我对蒂法……就是这种喜欢哦……”爱丽丝窝进蒂法怀里，声音懒洋洋的。

“爱丽丝……我也是……”蒂法将她搂得更紧，“其实一直都想对爱丽丝做这些事……对不起……”

“没关系的蒂法，我都愿意的。”她向蒂法扬起一个笑，手下却动作不停，调皮地戳弄蒂法的腰腹。

“嘶……爱丽丝还想要吗？”蒂法吸了吸气，将她的手按住。

“我只是很喜欢蒂法的腹肌嘛……”她轻声笑着，肆意撩拨，“放松的时候摸起来也硬硬的，绷紧的时候还能看到线条，好想再舔舔……”

“唔……爱丽丝……别逼我摸你的腿……”

“要是蒂法在平时也这么攻就好啦，我会当场发情的~”

“爱丽丝！⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ ”

……

大概又做了个爽。

end

后记

哗，发现把爱丽丝写成诱受的话真的好色。  
爱丽丝攻不了呀，谁叫蒂法体力更好呢 =w=  
算是第一次开百合车【？  
希望够色。


End file.
